coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Colin Cant
Colin Cant worked as a director on Coronation Street in three stints from June 1971 to December 1972, May 1975 and from February 1995 to January 2005. In total, he directed 177 episodes including two credited with Eric Prytherch (who completed the filmed location sequences) and one with Duncan Foster. As well as working on ITV soap opera Emmerdale, he also served as both a director and producer on BBC school drama Grange Hill and directed series such as Sam, Crown Court, Z Cars, Striker, Out of Bounds, Dark Season and Century Falls. Episodes directed by Colin Cant 1970s 1971 (18 episodes) *Episode 1090 (28th June 1971) *Episode 1091 (30th June 1971) *Episode 1098 (26th July 1971) *Episode 1099 (28th July 1971) *Episode 1104 (16th August 1971) *Episode 1105 (18th August 1971) *Episode 1110 (6th September 1971) *Episode 1111 (8th September 1971) *Episode 1116 (27th September 1971) *Episode 1117 (29th September 1971) *Episode 1122 (18th October 1971) *Episode 1123 (20th October 1971) *Episode 1128 (8th November 1971) *Episode 1129 (10th November 1971) *Episode 1134 (29th November 1971) *Episode 1135 (1st December 1971) *Episode 1140 (20th December 1971) (Co-directed with Eric Prytherch) *Episode 1141 (22nd December 1971) (Co-directed with Eric Prytherch) 1972 (30 episodes) *Episode 1146 (10th January 1972) *Episode 1147 (12th January 1972) *Episode 1152 (31st January 1972) *Episode 1153 (2nd February 1972) *Episode 1158 (21st February 1972) *Episode 1159 (23rd February 1972) *Episode 1168 (27th March 1972) *Episode 1169 (29th March 1972) *Episode 1174 (17th April 1972) *Episode 1175 (19th April 1972) *Episode 1182 (15th May 1972) *Episode 1183 (17th May 1972) *Episode 1188 (5th June 1972) *Episode 1189 (7th June 1972) *Episode 1194 (26th June 1972) *Episode 1195 (28th June 1972) *Episode 1200 (17th July 1972) *Episode 1201 (19th July 1972) *Episode 1216 (11th September 1972) *Episode 1217 (13th September 1972) *Episode 1222 (2nd October 1972) *Episode 1223 (4th October 1972) *Episode 1228 (23rd October 1972) *Episode 1229 (25th October 1972) *Episode 1234 (13th November 1972) *Episode 1235 (15th November 1972) *Episode 1240 (4th December 1972) *Episode 1241 (6th December 1972) *Episode 1246 (25th December 1972) *Episode 1247 (27th December 1972) 1975 (2 episodes) *Episode 1492 (7th May 1975) *Episode 1493 (12th May 1975) 1990s 1995 (21 episodes) *Episode 3814 (6th February 1995) *Episode 3815 (8th February 1995) *Episode 3816 (10th February 1995) *Episode 3826 (6th March 1995) *Episode 3827 (8th March 1995) *Episode 3828 (10th March 1995) *Episode 3838 (3rd April 1995) *Episode 3839 (5th April 1995) *Episode 3840 (7th April 1995) *Episode 3850 (1st May 1995) *Episode 3851 (3rd May 1995) *Episode 3852 (5th May 1995) *Episode 3862 (29th May 1995) *Episode 3863 (31st May 1995) *Episode 3864 (2nd June 1995) *Episode 3910 (18th September 1995) *Episode 3911 (20th September 1995) *Episode 3912 (22nd September 1995) *Episode 3922 (16th October 1995) *Episode 3923 (18th October 1995) *Episode 3924 (20th October 1995) 1996 (28 episodes) *Episode 3982 (4th March 1996) *Episode 3983 (6th March 1996) *Episode 3984 (8th March 1996) *Episode 3994 (1st April 1996) *Episode 3995 (3rd April 1996) *Episode 3996 (5th April 1996) *Episode 4006 (29th April 1996) *Episode 4007 (1st May 1996) *Episode 4008 (3rd May 1996) *Episode 4018 (27th May 1996) *Episode 4019 (29th May 1996) *Episode 4020 (31st May 1996) *Episode 4033 (1st July 1996) *Episode 4034 (3rd July 1996) *Episode 4035 (5th July 1996) *Episode 4048 (5th August 1996) *Episode 4049 (7th August 1996) *Episode 4050 (9th August 1996) *Episode 4078 (14th October 1996) *Episode 4079 (16th October 1996) *Episode 4080 (18th October 1996) *Episode 4090 (11th November 1996) *Episode 4091 (13th November 1996) *Episode 4092 (15th November 1996) *Episode 4104 (8th December 1996) *Episode 4105 (9th December 1996) *Episode 4106 (11th December 1996) *Episode 4107 (13th December 1996) 1997 (4 episodes) *Episode 4120 (5th January 1997) *Episode 4121 (6th January 1997) *Episode 4122 (8th January 1997) *Episode 4123 (10th January 1997) 1999 (4 episodes) *Episode 4728 (5th December 1999) *Episode 4729 (6th December 1999) *Episode 4730 (8th December 1999) *Episode 4731 (10th December 1999) 2000s 2000 (12 episodes) *Episode 4761 (30th January 2000) *Episode 4762 (31st January 2000) *Episode 4763 (2nd February 2000) *Episode 4764 (4th February 2000) *Episode 4861 (23rd July 2000) *Episode 4862 (24th July 2000) *Episode 4864 (28th July 2000) *Episode 4881 (27th August 2000) *Episode 4882 (28th August 2000) *Episode 4943 (4th December 2000) *Episode 4944 (6th December 2000) *Episode 4946 (10th December 2000) 2001 (23 episodes) *Episode 4964 (8th January 2001) *Episode 4965 (10th January 2001) *Episode 4966 (12th January 2001) *Episode 4967 (14th January 2001) *Episode 5063 (25th June 2001) *Episode 5064 (27th June 2001) *Episode 5065 (29th June 2001) *Episode 5066 (1st July 2001) *Episode 5096 (20th August 2001) *Episode 5097 (22nd August 2001) *Episode 5098 (24th August 2001) *Episode 5099 (26th August 2001) *Episode 5119 (24th September 2001) *Episode 5120 (26th September 2001) *Episode 5121 (27th September 2001) *Episode 5122 (28th September 2001) *Episode 5123 (30th September 2001) *Episode 5152 (12th November 2001) *Episode 5153 (14th November 2001) *Episode 5154 (15th November 2001) *Episode 5155 (16th November 2001) *Episode 5156 (18th November 2001) *Episode 5185 (31st December 2001) 2002 (10 episodes) *Episode 5186 (1st January 2002) *Episode 5187 (1st January 2002) *Episode 5216 (18th February 2002) *Episode 5217 (19th February 2002) *Episode 5218 (22nd February 2002) *Episode 5219 (24th February 2002) *Episode 5384 (18th November 2002) *Episode 5385 (20th November 2002) *Episode 5386 (22nd November 2002) *Episode 5387 (24th November 2002) 2003 (10 episodes) *Episode 5572 (1st September 2003) *Episode 5573 (1st September 2003) *Episode 5574 (3rd September 2003) *Episode 5575 (5th September 2003) *Episode 5576 (7th September 2003) *Episode 5602 (13th October 2003) *Episode 5603 (13th October 2003) *Episode 5604 (15th October 2003) *Episode 5605 (17th October 2003) *Episode 5606 (19th October 2003) 2004 (10 episodes) *Episode 5859 (3rd October 2004) *Episode 5860 (4th October 2004) *Episode 5861 (4th October 2004) *Episode 5862 (6th October 2004) *Episode 5863 (8th October 2004) *Episode 5895 (22nd November 2004) *Episode 5896 (22nd November 2004) (Co-directed with Duncan Foster) *Episode 5900 (26th November 2004) *Episode 5901 (26th November 2004) *Episode 5902 (28th November 2004) 2005 (5 episodes) *Episode 5931 (3rd January 2005) *Episode 5932 (3rd January 2005) *Episode 5933 (5th January 2005) *Episode 5934 (7th January 2005) *Episode 5935 (9th January 2005) Category:Coronation Street directors